Breakdown
Breakdown Christopher Bennet, otherwise known as Breakdown is an unaffiliated Hero in Neon City. He possesses the ability to drain the fortitude from anything in his clutches. Character Biography Breakdown was the only son of the wealthy Bennet family, heads of the Etenergy Co., a company dealing in the development and application of clean energy. While his Father was pushing and grooming Christopher to take over the company one day, Chris always preferred to spend what time he could with his Grandfather. The retired former CEO, a doddering and loveable old man, occupied his time with inventing and tinkering a series of wild steam and solar-powered devices with his Grandson. This gave the young boy a real reverence for the things he could do to and what his future held. Bringing amazing inventions and sustainable energies to everybody. Though after a tragic accident on an experimental power core his Grandfather was tinkering with, Chris and he were caught in a sizeable explosion. Chris survived by the skin of his teeth, but sadly the old man did not. Years later, before he could take the reigns of Etenergy, his father had accepted a buyout offer of the company from the Xenon Corporation. In an effort to get involved with Eternegy and do whatever he could, he tried to stay as close as possible to Xenon and what they were doing with Etenergy's research, only to find its assets gutted and dismantled. Furious, he poured himself into whatever he could get his hands on and tried to set as much distance from him and Neon City as possible, as the future he had been preparing for his whole childhood had now been fully closed to him. From studying Engineering and taking part in Varsity Wrestling in College, to joining a Traveling Circus learning tumbling and acrobatics for a period, to Military Service, anything to rekindle the sense of wonder and adventure he had with his Grandfather when they would build things together. These mere substitutions only lasted him so long, and eventually he did return to Neon City. Discovering just then, that in his Grandfather's will, Chris was bequeathed his workshop. Something kept from him for years as his parents thought him too young and it too dangerous for him to be there again. Since his return to the city, he could see nothing but Xenon's grubby fingers in everything and every citizen underneath its thumbs. Something had to be done, somebody had to do something. The city was crying, the people were crying, and in his Grandpa's Workshop Christopher found a responce in his hands and an incomplete Steam-Powered dirigible. Powers and Abilities Breakdown can drain and weaken the endurance of individuals or the structural integrity of objects with a touch. With enough time, he can tear through solid steel as if it were a sheet of aluminium foil. He also possesses an adept knowledge of Close-Quarters Combat and submission wrestling techniques which he employs to lock up his opponents while he saps their energy. Personality Though lighthearted and slightly arrogant, Breakdown possesses a strong moral code and sense of right and wrong. He has an adventurous spirit and likes to make a dramatic show of things while he is in costume. He only really gets serious when Xenon Corp. is involved, viewing them as responsible for taking away his future and for what he has become now, he wont rest until their future is taken away as well.